


Secret safe with me

by smolbirbplant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Gen, Oneshot, gay fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Harry and Fred carry George up to his bed after he is knocked out from having a bit too much to drink. Fred is just a bit drunk and this leads to a heartfelt conversation between him and Harry about sexuality and the attractive Hogwarts boys.





	

Harry closed the heavy wooden door and turned around. “A little help,” Fred held his sleeping brother’s head up off the floor. Harry went over and grabbed his feet. The two of them lifted George off of the floor and onto his bed then sat down on the edge of the mattress. 

“How did this happen?” Harry asked. 

“I’m not going to spoil the older kid’s fun by telling you where we got our beer,” Fred leaned on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m not drunk enough to do that,”

“You smell drunk enough,” Harry smirked and Fred laughed. 

“At least I’m not that drunk,” Fred gestured behind them at his sleeping brother. “I’m only drunk enough to hit ton the seventh years who I know are straight,” Fred chuckled, but Harry could tell that he wasn’t laughing from the usual jokes he would make. Fred was laughing because of how painfully true his statement was. 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Nobody at Hogwarts walks around with a rainbow flag taped to their back,”

“It’s the worst,” Fred put his head in his hands. “I mean have you seen Cedric Diggory, or Justin Flinch-Fletchley, or Anthony Goldstein, or Terry Boot,” Fred listed off about five more names and sighed.

“I know what you mean mate,” Harry said. Fred looked a bit surprised.

“I’ve seen you literally drool over Cho Chang,”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t like guys,” Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. Why was he saying this? He had never told anybody about his attraction to the male students at Hogwarts.

“The boy who lived fancies blokes and girls,” Harry elbowed Fred and they both laughed a bit. “I should probably sleep,” Fred got up from George’s bed. “I can feel my common sense coming back and it’s telling me that I should probably not talk about things I haven’t even told George yet,” Fred sat down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. “Don’t tell anybody about this whole thing,” He said.

“Only if you don’t,” Harry responded. Fred pretended to zip his lips.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Harry got up and left Fred to sleep off his alcohol.

Harry never told anybody about this encounter until Fred’s funeral, and the story earned many tears as it was the first time that the people there had heard anything about Fred’s sexuality.


End file.
